


law of nature (dream of man)

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: others do them out of concern for the reports at the end of the fiscal quarter, really you've got to focus on the bottom line, some people do things out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: Oh, you know what they say—if you want to get something done, give them no option but to do it for you.





	law of nature (dream of man)

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow, i have all these huge long fics to finish before the fandom vanishes in a puff of smoke
> 
> also me: writes two new fics in the span of a fucking hour
> 
> title is from the education of henry adams: “chaos was the law of nature; order was the dream of man.”

What a _mess._

It’s the brass tacks of it that kill, really. Yes, the pickings are looking pretty slim, and _yes,_ space exploration is such an (in)exact science, and _yes,_ humans are just so—ooh, just so squishy and stupid and hard to scrub out of the air vents sometimes, but—

But it really is tipping that ledger into the red that’s such a shame. That it never quite seems to be worth it, worth the amount of effort and manpower and resources and _time_ it takes to point this quaint little marble toward the rest of the stars. They just—well, they just keep _dying,_ so much so that it seems to be the only thing they’re really any good at. Going down like a house of cards, like a house on fire, and it must be their penchant for all those silly little heroics. Setting the station to self-destruct or blasting off for parts unknown or staging small but terrifically bloody coups; it’s almost like it’s impossible for them to actually get anything done without someone there to hold their hand, to make sure everything is in    its    place.

Ah well, it’s a saying for a reason: it really is so hard to find good help these days.

From scratch, anyway! God, no, finding people worth the investment is such a _hassle_ but once there’s a good batch to work with, well, they’re just _rife_ with possibilities. There’s always a little blood spilled on the cutting edge, of course, and it’s all in the name of _science,_ of discovery and progress and the betterment of mankind, and—

Well, and sometimes _better_ needs to be bolted in with subdermal implants and a regulated dose of manufactured neurotransmitters.

(It’s a working model.)

Mm, and that’s the other thing, isn’t it? They’re always so surprised—so wholesomely horrified every time. They never do have the guts to make any real progress, which is fine; the new line of bionic organs is hot off the presses and looking to start clinical trials and _besides,_ none of this would be a problem if they could just do    their    jobs.

Ah.

But, yes.

Back to business, to the task at hand—

Douglas is a good name, truth be told. Solid. Good, deep meaning.

Something to consider for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [writes second person]
> 
> [doesn't actually use second person]


End file.
